


Taste of Tea

by Raiya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Just a short little fic





	Taste of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> To get myself to writing again I'm trying to write a story to a prompt of this awesome tumblr prompt list every day :D
> 
> https://imaginary-legendary-hamilton.tumblr.com/post/147791746936/writing-prompts
> 
> Prompt Nr. 95. “Just wait a second.”

„Just wait a second.“

Malik did not stop but kept walking to his backdoor.  
„Malik please you have to listen.“

„I don’t know any reason why I would have to listen to anything you have to say.“

Altair sighed but he would not let it go that easily.

„For the friendship we once shared.“

This made Malik stir, the way he grabbed the doorframe told Altair that he better should have kept his mouth shut. When Malik turned around the pure anger in his eyes shrank Altair’s usual confidence and he forced down the urge to pull his hood up and climb out through the roof.  
The guards were looking for him and considering the riot he caused and the dead Templer he left splattered all over the city he better stayed inside for a while longer. Besides an angry Malik still offered more entertainment than sitting alone in the corner.  
The little whispering voice in his head however kept telling him that the guards might would be a lesser evil to face right now.  
He had not seen Malik this angry since after the day his brother had died. Altair winced silently with the memories of his dead friend. 

„Our friendship.“  
Despite the waves of anger radiating from Malik his voice was dangerously calm. 

„You mean the friendship my brother had relied on before he was killed due to your immense ego and carelessness. The friendship that I believed in before I lost my brother and my arm? I think my debt to this friendship is long paid. Yours however will never be settled.“

Malik might have lost his arm and he did not leave his office much anymore but he never lost the aura of an assassin. Especially not now while he was standing in front of Altair his dark eyes glimmering with hate.

Altair stood his ground, fighting down the urge to step back his eyes fixated on Malik, wary for any movement of his still very deadly strong body.  
They were so close now he could feel the heat of Malik’s body and when hot breath hit his face something changed. The tension between them shifted.  
Altair felt himself being pulled back to another time they were this close, another time they shared their breaths. He always had been reckless and loved to do stupid things. Kissing Malik back then while the only thing between them and their master and fellow students was a thin wooden door was still one of his personal tops.  
If Malik had hated him like he did now it would probably have ended very differently.

Instead Malik even reciprocated but they were interrupted by the door opening and only their fast reflexes saved them from punishment or even death. Their master could be very harsh and the possibilities of his assassins being compromised or distracted by feelings would have called for a lesson. Altair never thought much about it back then, but realized that it very likely would have ended up with one of them dead.

They had no chance to be that close again. Altair did try,Malik however, always being the more considerate, made sure they were not alone in a room again. 

They were alone now.

Altair could feel a tingle of excitement running through his body. It would be so reckless and stupid, like the first time only that he was supposed to be older and wiser by now.  
Malik would hate him even more, probably even kill him.

He tore his eyes from Malik’s and lowered them to his lips. They were so close and inviting. His breath hitting Altair’s face carried the sweet but also spicy mix of his favorite tea. Altair always liked the smell. He never had tasted it. He wanted to. So he did.

Confusion crossed Maliks face when he noticed the change in Altairs demeanor and in his gaze.

He wanted to block Altair, when he raised his hands but to his surprise the movement was slow and careful. Watchful but also curious he stayed still while Altair’s hand reached to his neck. The normally threatening move, carried out so softly caused Malik’s breath to hitch. Malik was suddenly very still.  
Altair watched him closely until their noses brushed he tilted his head, encouraged that Malik closed his eyes he did too. When their lips met he felt younger again. Both their lips were a little raspy from the dry dessert air and he licked over his own, before dipping in for another kiss.  
Malik tensed but did not stop him, he tasted like the tea, Altair was even more eager to try now. 

Altair put his other arm around his waist and pulled their bodies flush against each other. Malik escaped a surprised sound for a moment Altair thought he would push him away but instead Malik grabbed his tunic and drew him closer. He used his chance to get more of Malik’s taste, exploring his mouth with his tongue.  
„I hate you.“  
Malik mumbled breathlessly against his lips, when they broke apart.  
„I know.“  
Altair gave him a peck and moved on to kiss Malik’s neck, tasting his skin and enjoying the way he shuddered. 

„You’re a reckless idiot who does not plan his actions through well enough.“  
Malik’s hand moved over Altair’s chest to his neck.  
„I lost so much because of you.“  
He buried his hand in Altairs hair and forced his head back to be able to look into his eyes.

Altair winced but held his stare.  
„I am sorry. I really am it’s not much help for you but if there is anything that I regret, it’s what happened during that mission.“  
Malik averted his eyes and loosened his grip. 

„I know. But I can’t forgive you that easily.“  
Malik spoke so quietly Altair almost could not understand him.  
He nodded when the meaning of the words sank in.  
The words lifted a heavy weight off his shoulders. He never hoped for forgiveness from Malik he knew he took away too much from him but the knowledge that Malik understood that he cared about what happened was a lot. The way Malik behaved always made him think that Malik thought Altair was taking it lightly, that he did not feel pain and sorrow about it but carelessly was living his life. He might have been too full of himself and too sure about his abilities but he was not an asshole. 

Malik cleared his throat and stepped back. His eyes looking anywhere but Altair. 

„You can stay inside tonight, I will make some fresh tea, do you want some?“

Altair was surprised, and followed Malik quickly before he would take his offer back. He took the empty tea cup, Malik used before from the counter and could not help but smile cheekily.

„Yes please, I really liked the taste of it.“

Malik turned around surprised. No one but him made this exact mix of spices as he always got the ingredients on the market and put them together the way he liked them. And he definitely has not offered it to Altair before.

„You never had…“  
He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Altair’s sly grin and the empty tea cup in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments give me life :D


End file.
